We'll always be together
by 74hgpeetakatniss
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are the best of friends since age 5. Will they always be best friends, or will they be something more. During this story it shows how they grow up together at every age! Sorry if the summary is really bad! Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this story will start off with a Katniss and Peeta that are 5! The story will be in Katniss's POV starting off, and I'm not sure if I will change it. Peeta's mother is also nice!**

Today is the first day of school! I am very excited. My mother did my hair in two braids and laid out a red plaid dress and black shoes. I twirl in a circle and my father picks me up and kisses me on the cheek. He puts me down and I give Prim a quick kiss, then grab my school bag and we head out the door.

"Have a good day, honey!" My mom said while I was pulling my father towards the school. When we got there, there were so many kids. Everyone was gathered around the school entrance, while the kids my age played on the playground. Then I saw him. A blonde haired, blue eyed boy. His curls flowing over his forehead. He had the biggest smile in the world, and I knew, that I wanted him to be my best friend. I walked over to the swing where I saw him waving at me. I waved back immediately and then he hopped off the sming.

"Hi! My name is Peeta. Peeta Mellark. What's your name?"

"Hi Peeta! My name is Katniss Everdeen. Would you like to be best friends?" I asked.

"Sure. Would you like to draw with chalk? My father gave me some before school started." I nodded quickly and he took out two pieces.

"Choose a color, Katniss!" I picked green, while he had the orange. He drew a picture of a beautiful girl, while I drew a picture of him, with making sure i drew his hair that flowed over part of his forehead.

"I drew you!" We both said at the same time. Then we both started laughing uncontrollably.

"But look at her, she's prettier than me. She looks as pretty as, that girl!" I say pointing to a girl with blond curly hair.

"No, no, Katniss. You are beautiful. You're so beautiful I'm surprised you wanted me as your best friend! I mean, look at you! You're amazing!" he said while I ran into hug him.

"Peeta! I'm happy you want to be my best friend. You are so handsome and sweet. Promise me we will be best friends forever!"

"I PROMISE!" He exclaimed. Then the bell rang and Peeta and I ran hand in hand to our classroom. We met who will be our main teacher until we graduate, Mrs. Trinket. She looks really funny. Her face is as white as a ghost, and she has long finger nails and really high heels. everything she is wearing is pink, and personally, I think she wears too much make-up.

"Alright, kids. Your first assignment is to draw a picture of something that starts with the letter A! Now take out your crayons, little ones! I want you to use lots of color!" She exclaimed.

"She's funny looking!" I whispered into his ear and started laughing. He started giggling too until this strange guy came over to our table.

"Hey, sweetheart. Who's your boyfriend? Never mind. I don't care. Anyways, could you tell your father that I'd like a squirrel tonight? Tell him it's for Haymitch, okay?"

"Alright. And just so you know, he is not my boyfriend!" I said and glared at him.

"Yah, sure, whatever." He shaked his head and walked away.

"Who's that?" Peeta asked.

"Oh, just a guy my dad sells squirrels to. Maybe you can come with us tonight when my father and I drop off the squirrel. I'm sure my family would love to meet you, and I even have a little sister. She is only 1, and her name is Prim. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. Just like you!" I told him.

"Are you asking if we can have a playdate? Because I know my older brothers do that sometimes. My father always lets us bring a cookie to our friends house because playdates are special, and so are cookies!" He tells me.

"Yes I'm asking if we can have a playdate! Is your father picking you up at the end of the day, or are you walking home?" I ask him.

"I'm walking home. But if you are walking home, we can walk together." He suggests.

"Sounds like a plan, best friend!" I responded.

* * *

Peeta and I walk hand in hand to his house. His family owns the bakery, so we enter through there, because that's where his dad will be.

"Daddy, this is my best friend, Katniss Everdeen! Can we have a playdate today? She wants to take me with her when her dad brings a squirrel to a guy named Haymitch. He told us today he needed her dad to bring him one tonight."

"Well, how about we invite her family over for supper, and then you can give the squirrel to this Haymitch guy then, too." His father suggested. He seemed like a really nice guy. No wonder he lets his kids eat cookies!

"Okay! We will go over to her house now. What time should I tell them to come over? And can I play with Katniss until then?" He asked eagerly.

"Well, if her parents allow you two to play until then, it sounds good to me! And tell them dinner will be at 6 o'clock." said.

"Okay! Thanks dad! And can we have a cookie, because you let Rye and Tyler have one when they have a playdate?"

"Go ahead. Make sure you give Katniss one too!" He said.

Peeta grabbed two sugar cookies shapped like leaves with yellow and orange sprinkles on them. He gave me one and I noticed his hand hasn't left mine since the beginning of the day. If you forget the time we used the bathroom.

* * *

My parents said we can play until we go over to Peeta's house for dinner. I was so excited! I showed Peeta my bedroom and we played in it until it was time to get ready to leave.

"Katniss, can you change Prim's diaper while I finish making the salad that we are bringing to Peeta's house?" My mother taught me how to change a diaper, so when she's busy, the job will still get done. I'm glad because I love little Prim. She's so cute.

"Peeta, close your eyes while I change her." I say. He does so right away and I hear my parents giggling in the background.

When I finish Peeta and I put the rest of her clothes on. Then my dad picks her up and my mom grabs the salad and we head out the door.

"So Peeta, your family owns the bakery. Am I correct?" My dad asks.

"Yes, sir. And I don't know if Katniss told you or not, but there was this guy at school today who needed a squirrel from you. He said his name was Haymitch and that he would like it tonight."

"Alright, thank you Peeta. Katniss did not tell me that." He states and then raises his eyebrows at me. He shakes his head then goes back to our house to get a squirrel.

"Katniss and Peeta, would you two like to come with me or go to have dinner now?" My dad asked.

"We'll go with you" We both answered at the same time. Then we both started giggling because that was the second time today we both said the same thing at the same time.

* * *

Haymith has a really nice house. I'm surprised he doesn't have children or evn a wife, but when we get to his house I see someone in there. ! Peeta must of noticed too because his jaw dropped. Are they dating? I bet so. That means I should use this to my advantage. A little something called payback.

My father knocks on the door and then he opens it up. Then walks to his side and the whole introducing each other thing happens.

"So, you brought your boyfriend, huh, sweetheart." He says and smirks.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! WE ARE JUST BESTFRIENDS!" I exclaim.

"Yah, sure. whatever." Then he pays my dad.

"And who is this? Your girlfriend? Well guess what? She's my teacher. And Peeta's teacher too! Guess what ? Haymitch here was telling me all about you today in school. He said he was gonna kiss you and that you are just oh, so, pretty!" I said and smirked at Haymitch, while he glared at me.

"Yep, I did. And Peeta said the same exact thing about Katniss, here." He said while bending over to meet my eye level.

"He did not!" I explain.

"Oh, but he did." I shoot him a glare this time and I took Peeta's hand and ran.

"I'll meet you back at Peeta's house." My dad hollers.

"You didn't say that, did you?" I question him while I hug him in the meadow.

"I only said your pretty Katniss. I never said anything about _kissing_. Anyways, we are going to get married someday, so it's okay." He tells me.

"I know we will get married. And what I said to Haymitch actually didn't even happen. I just wanted to give hi payback for calling you my boyfriend." I say.

**If I continue will be up to you! Reviews will mean if you want me to or not! If you do want me to continue, please give me ideas. Usually each chapter will be Katniss and Peeta one year older, but sometimes I will keep them same age for a few chapters! Thank you to everyone who reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to my reviewers, Norbert's Mom, Peeta'sFavoriteGirl, and and extra thank you to The Phantom Mockingjay for reviewing to two of my stories! This chapter starts when they are 6 and it's the day of there winter/holiday concert! Enjoy!**

Tonight my grade is holding a holiday concert. I am very excited because we get to sing, and it's one of my favorite things to do, although I haven't ever sang even in front of Peeta before. Anyways, the whole first grade is in this concert, even the kids who don't have as a teacher.

"First Graders! Who great it is for you all to be here! I bet my buttons you are all as excited as I am for tonight! We will be starting off the evening with a boy-girl partner dance, so I'm going to pair you all up right now!" exclaims.

"Clove and Cato, Glimmer and Marvel, Madge and Gale..." My mind wanders off until I hear my name."Katniss and Peeta"

"Yes!" I exclaim and go in to hug him. He hugs me back and we go to line up, facing each other. We've been practicing this every day for a month now so everyone knows it by heart. I'm so glad Peeta's my partner too though because he's the only boy I really know and am comfortable around. It makes sense. Ever since the first day of school when we ate dinner at Peeta's house, our parents became very close. Peeta and I practically get to see each other after school every day because our parents are always watching each others children when the other one works. Monday and Wednesdays I go To Peeta's house because my mother is working at her doctor store. I think she once told me it's an apothecary shop. On Tuesday's and Thursday's, Peeta comes to my house. On those days we get to stay there until 6:30, so that means we get to have dinner at whose ever house we are at. On Fridays, we have dinner together twice a month. The first friday at there house, the third at mine. On saturday and sunday, we usually meet up. You'd think I wouldn't want to play with him everyday, but thats not true. He's the best friend you could ever have! He's sweet, and kind, and always happy, and-.

"Katniss!" Peeta is screaming in my face and shaking me. I look aroud and see that Peeta and are the only ones in here.

"What? Where is everyone?" I ask. And he hugs me.

"They are all outside for a recess break. You are just standing here, and you didn't move so I thought you died. I was really scared. I missed you so much! Are you okay?" He asks and looks me in the eyes.

"Yes. I'm okay. I was just thinking. Now lets go outside." I say and drag him out the door.

"Alright."

* * *

My mother lays out a really pretty dress for me to wear. The top is a fuzzy black and the skirt part is a little high, but it's red. She put my hair into two braids and I put on my fancy black shoes. I am so excited to dance with Peeta! I wonder what he will be wearing. When we are finally ready to leave I hold my mother and fathers hand while Prim just holds our moms hand. We walk down the street and when we get to school, they tell me good luck and hug and kiss me. That is when I get to a separte room behind the stage with all the other first graders. That is when I see him.

"Katniss! You look beautiful!" He says and comes over to hug me. I hug him back for like 15 seconds when I can finally say it back. And I truly mean it.

"Peeta, you look very handsome!" He is wearing a red shirt and black pants, so we match! I wonder if our moms planned this...

"Weclcome, Welcome. The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of singing a duet of The Valley Song as the opening selection. If you are intersested, please raise your hand!" announced. Almost every single person raised there hand. The only people who I see did not is my friend, Annie, and another girl who I don't know her name.

"Alright! Let me see..." She says pointing around the room. Peeta and I are holding hands, hoping for the best.

"Katniss and Peeta!" She exclaims. We both start jumping up and down and then hug each other."Yay!"

* * *

After the concert my parents give me a bouquet of flowers and then they start talking to Peeta's parents, so I talk to Peeta.

"You have an absolutely beautiful voice, Katniss." He tells me and hugs me.

"Oh, thank you Peeta. My father taught me to sing. We sing all the time together." I tell him.

"That's great, Katniss!" He says.

"Peeta, we are going to go over Katniss's house to celebrate the wonderful job you two did today!" exclaimed. Peeta had a look of surprise on his face, but with a huge smile. Then we hugged each other even tighter and ran hand in hand out the door. It was getting dark outside, but we could still see where we were going, and our parents could still see us.

When we got inside, I told him he could sit on the couch while I change into my pajamas. I don't like to wearing fancy clothes more than I have to, and pajamas are comfy so thats why I'm changing!

I choose a pair of my red and green striped fleece pajama pants, and a plain gray long sleeve shirt. When I get back, I see that everyone is here. I go over to where my dad is standing, and whisper something in his ear. He nods his head and then tells everyone what I said.

"Katniss was wondering if you would all like to make smores outside." People say things like, 'yah', and nod there head. So, my father goes outside and starts making the campfire. Then Rye and Tyler walk over to us. Rye is 8, and Tyler is 10.

"Hey, Katniss. Peeta. Do you guys wanna play?" Tyler asks.

"Sure. What do you wanna play?" I ask.

"Well, it's this new game I came up with." Rye says and we nod our head in agreement.

"So, we can either play somewhere there is no lights, or outside, but not near the campfire. More like if we do play outside, it would have to be in the meadow because there it is all dark. And then, we just play tag. If you get tagged you have to do a dare from the person who tagged you." Rye explains.

"Okay. Well, I'll go ask my dad if we can play in the meadow. I'll be right back." I run over to where he is in our backyard, where he is lighting the fire.

"Daddy, can Me and Peeta and Rye and Tyler go to play in the meadow? Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?" I ask. He sighs and finally answers.

"Fine. But only if it is okay with there parents too." He answers.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thak you!" I exclaim.

I run over to and then ask him. He says yes and then we run over to the meadow, which is bordered by the woods.

"Katniss! You're it!" Rye yells. I run and knock into a Peeta who is just standing there, and fall on top of him.

"Peeta! get her back! Knock her down!" Rye yells once I stand up. He runs after me and we start wrestling and wrestling until we both fall next to each other. When we finally get up we walk back to my house. Right away, Peeta and I collapse on the couch.

"Mom, can Peeta stay for the night?" I ask.

"I don't know, sweetie. Wait a few minutes, while I talk to his parents." She responded.

I see my mom talking to Mr. and , so I shake Peeta, because he fell asleep on the couch.

"Peeta, I asked my mom if you could sleep at my house tonight and so she's talking to your parents about it!" I said. Immediately his face lightened up and he gave me the smile he gave me the day we met.

"I hope they say yes! This would be my first sleepover! Rye and Tyler have them sometimes, and they tell me all about them." Peeta says.

"Really! This would be my first sleepover too!" I say and hug him.

"If you two would like to have a sleepover tonight, that's fine by me. It's just that Peeta, you'll have to borrow some of Katniss's pajamas because I don't want you sleeping in your nice clothes." tells us.

"Yay!" We say and jump up and down on the couch. "Come with me." I tell him and grab his hand to lead him to my bedroom.

"So, I have a dark green shirt and a pair of navy blue athletic shorts. That's the closest I have to boy clothes." I say and lay it all out. "I"ll go hide in the closet until you finish changing." I say and close the closet door.

About 2 minutes later Peeta says, "You can come out now." And so I do. He looks kind of funny in my clothes, but oh well. We get into my bed and go into a deep slumber, holding each others hand.

**Hey! So did you all see how Sam Claflin will be playing the awesome (But of course not as awesome as Peeta), Finnick Odair! Oh, and please vote on my poll. It's whether or not you want Katniss's dad to die! As always, suggestions for upcoming chapters are very much appreciated! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So this chapter is about Katniss and Peeta, when they are 7! Peeta's brothers will also be in this chapter, along with Finnick! And don't worry! This is a total Katniss/Peeta fanfic, not Katniss and Gale. I don't like him at all so he might not even be mentoned. Maybe… well it depends on if you'd like Katniss's dad to die I guess. Also, Katniss and Peeta just turned 7, so it will be summer time! Anways, enjoy!**

Today was the last day of school, and so all we are going to do is play outside and eat popsicles, which I'm very excited about. Everyone lines up, and we start to walk out of the classroom, down the hall, and outside to play on the playground. gives our popsicle, and that's when I see our school Principal, , make his way outside. Hmm… I wonder what he is doing here. And that's when I see him motioning towards me and Peeta. I look at Peeta and he has a confused look on his face. I just shrug and we skip over hand in hand.

"I was just given a call from Mr. Everdeen, and he would like to excuse you too from school early and go to his house." He says and starts walking back inside.

When Peeta and I get to my house we see that his parents and brothers are there too.

"What took you so long? They say they have big news but they won't tell us what it is until you guys came!" Rye said. I just shrug and ask what is going on.

"Well, so as you know, today is June 15th, and you don't start school again until August 20th, so we would like to do something fun this summer during the time we have off. That being said, we are going on vacation to District 4!" My mother exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness! Really?! We are gonna have so much fun Peeta!" I say jumping up and down. "Wait. Why did we get out of school early?" I asked.

"Well, we are actually going to be leaving any minute now, so we won't miss the train. We are going to be renting out a summer house that borders the beach, that we all are going to be staying in. There are only four bedrooms so you and Peeta will share a room and Rye and Tyler will. Prim will share a room with your father and I." My mom said while grabbing our bags and guiding us to the train station.

We finally got to district 4, and I can already smell the ocean. Peeta and I change into our swimsuits. Mine is a green tankini and Peeta's is orange and goes just above the knees. We play on the beach for a while until it is time for dinner. My father made hamburgers for everyone and made a fruit salad. After dinner, the adults and Prim hangout at the house, where the adults are having wine, so Peeta and his brothers and I go to the beach. We are playing around in the waves and then finally take a little break. So, we sit on our towels which are in the sand and drink our water.

"Hey guys! Mind if I join you?" A boy asks who appears to be around my age.

"Sure! What's your name?" Tyler asks.

"Finnick Odair! Do you guys live here now or are you on vacation?" He asks.

"We're on vacation here for the summer. We live in district 12." Rye says.

"Wow, you are lucky, you get to go on a vacation with your girlfriend!" He says, making eye-contact with Peeta.

"Uh, she's not my girlfriend. She's my bestfriend. Anyways, we're only 7." Peeta replies and I see he is blushing. Wait… Why is he blushing? Does he have a crush on me? Hmm…

"I have a girlfriend and I'm only 7. I use my, _Finnick charm._" He says and wiggles his eyebrows. We all start laughing and then me and Peeta start talking to each other. Then I see Rye and Tyler walking a few feet away with Finnick. They are conversing and then they come back.

"So, let's play truth or dare!" He suggests. We all nod our head in agreement, and sit in a circle. "I'll go first!" Finnick said. He had a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Peeta! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"Do you _love_ Katniss?"

"Uh. Uh. I don't know!" He practically yells.

"Ahh… our little brother loves a girl!" Rye says and makes a kissy face.

"Stop it right now Rye! I can go tell mom right now you love my friend, Annie! And that she's two years younger!" Peeta yelled. I can just feel that my face is beat red.

"We can tell mom about you and Katniss though too!" Tyler says.

"How about you just answer my question, Peeta. And then it will be your turn to do this to someone." Finnick suggested.

"Yes." Peeta said just above a whisper.

"Peeta and Katniss sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, than comes marriage! Then comes a baby in the baby carriage!" Tyler and Rye sang. They than started laughing like crazy and Finnick let out a few giggles too. I looked over at Peeta and he was a deep red. I don't really mind if Peeta loves me. I probably love him too!

"Uh, Rye. Truth or dare." Peeta says.

"Dare, because I'm not a baby." Peeta glared at him.

"I dare you to wear on of Katniss's bathing suits and then go in the ocean!" Rye's jaw dropped. "I thought you weren't a baby!" Peeta says in a voice if he were actually talking to a baby.

"I'm not. Katniss, do you have another bathing suit?"

"Yep. It's in my suitcase!"

He came back 5 minutes later in one of my purple bathing suits. He did his dare then ran back to change. "Don't worry, Loverboy. You'll get payback"

"Peeta. Truth or dare." He asked.

"Well, obviously dare."

"I dare you to kiss Katniss for one whole minute!" He said micheviously. I feel my eyes almost popping out and my face going beat red.

"But how am I supposed to breath?" He asks.

"You take little breaths every once in a while, right Tyler?" Rye asks.

"I don't know. I only kissed a girl on a cheek once."

"Alright! 3…2…1…GO!"

His lips were warm, sweet, soft, and perfect. I can't believe I'm already having my first kiss. I would be kind of groused out if this wasn't Peeta, but because I'm going to marry him, I guess it's okay. By the time the minute is up, I look over at Peeta and he has a bright red face, and I think I do to. That's when we both automatically start running full speed back to our beach house. The weird part will be that we are sharing a bedroom though too, so I won't have any time to really think things through. It was only a dare. I keep thinking to myself. It was only a dare.

When we are finally inside, Peeta and I bend over, letting out heavy breathes. Our parents look at us with questions looks on there face. Peeta and I look at each other, bright red, with horror on our face. They can not find out about this. Ever. We just shake our head and they go back to talking.

Peeta and I go back to our bedroom to get dressed. I pull out my green shirt and matching bottoms. He puts on a white shirt and light blue pants. When I notice he's putting his pajamas on I immediately turn around and close my eyes. He does the same for me. Then we hop into the big bed we share, and fall asleep.

When I wake up in the morning, I remember what my dream was about. It was Peeta's and my wedding day. We had a big cake that Peeta made, and it obviously tasted really good because he made it! I snap back into reality when Peeta starts tickling me everywhere. Oh, he's getting it!

I jump up and then go back on my knees and start tickling so much he's almost crying because of how much he's laughing. I finally stop, and we lay next to each other, smiles plastered on our faces. He's the best friend ever!

**They're growing up so fast! Lol :) So, I still would like you to all vote on whether or not you would like Katniss's dad to die. Please review and give any suggestions for upcoming chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Thank you for all your reviews! So, I decided not to have Katniss's dad die. I'm sorry if you don't like my decision, but majority rules! A lot of you also wanted Gale to be in the story, so I'll put him in there, except I'm not sure what chapter yet. Katniss and Peeta are 8 now and in third grade! And someone asked me in an earliar chapter if there will be Hunger Games. I originally said no, but now I'm unsure. Tell me what you think.**

Peeta and I walk to our usual table for lunch, where we sit with Madge, Delly, and Annie. "Hey Guys!" I said and sat down next to Madge, and Peeta sat next to me. Delly sat across from Madge, and Annie sat across from me.

"I wonder who the new kid is. Didn't say he was gonna come during lunch today?" I ask.

"Yah, I think he came from one of the earliar number districts, like 1,2,3, or 4." Madge replied.

"I hope he's cute!" Delly said. I rolled my eyes and laughed along with everyone else.

"Do you think that's him? Because if it is, he is most definitely cut!" Madge said pointing to a boy with bronze hair and green eyes. He looks very familiar. Wait! I know who that is! It's the boy who saw me and Peeta kiss like 100 times that summer. I turn to face Peeta and realize he was bright red. We both start to get up to run away from him, because he might embarrass us in front of our friends. But we were too late.

"Loverboy? Is that you?" He asked. Peeta and I slowly turn around.

"And you still got your lady, I see." He said, nodding his head towards me. I gave him a small smile.

"Hey, Finnick! So you're the new kid?" I ask.

"That would be me." He said with a smile. "Who's this pretty girl? May I sit next to her?" He asks.

"Her name is Annie. And you will have to ask her yourself." I said.

"May I sit next to you?" He asked. Annie was blushing and then nodded her head yes. He smiled back at her and sat.

"So, you may be wondering how I know Katniss and Peeta. Well, these two came on vacation to my district. District 4!" He said proudly.

"And when they were there…" He starts to say with a michievious grin.

"You know what? How about they tell you themselves!" He says. Oh great. There is no way I am telling them.

"Well, we got to do a lot of swimming!" I said with a happy voice.

"And…" Finnick guides us.

"Oh, right! How could we forget! We got to try lobster!"

"JUST TELL THEM ALREADY!" Finnick practically screamed.

"We got to go on Finnick's boat!" I said.

"Katniss and Loverboy kissed. A lot of times! And I got to see it." He says. I hear my heart beating fast. I turn and see Peeta's face is bright red, and I would bet you a million dollars mine is too.

"Are you boyfriend and girlfriend?" Annie asked eagerly.

"Best friends." I stated. Finnick just laughed and I looked over at Delly. She's not saying anything and is avoiding eye contact. What's up with her? She's usually always talkative.

"I think you should go out. I know a pretty lady who I'd like to have be my girlfriend." He said and smiled at Annie. She started blushing.

"We're only 8, you know. Isn't it a bit too early?" Madge asked.

"Nah. I had my first girlfriend when I was 6. I used the" Finnick started, but me and Peeta finished his sentence.

"Finnick charm."

"What can I say? It works!" He said, wiggling his eyebrows. We all started laughing.

"Madge is just saying that because she doesn't want to talk her crush yet. Gale Hawthorne. That's him over there." I said pointing to a boy with grey eyes and brown hair.

"Hey, Hawthorne! Over here!" Finnick shouted, causing Madge's eyes to go wide and blush a lot. Gale nodded in our direction, and started making his way toward us.

"You got a girlfriend? I'm not asking for me, but one of my friends are interested. He smiled at this and looked my way.

"Not that chick. She's taken. Again, not by me, but by blondie. See that girl, Madge, well, you too would be perfect together. So what do you say, you in? And by the way, if you ever need any help in your love life, I'm the guy to ask. I have a special charm I use to win over the girl. My name is Finnick the Matchmaker."

"Yah, sure. See ya later, Madge!" He said with a smile and winked. He walked away and ate with his friends. I could just see anger in Madge's eyes.

"Hey, how'd I do?" He asks with a smile.

"I hate you!" Madge ran off and started crying. Finnick's eyes got big, and you could just tell he felt sorry. Delly and Annie ran off to go help her, while Peeta and I stayed with Finnick.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, guys. It worked at my old school, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It's just that, last year, there was this girl, who I think her name was Jo, came to our school for like 3 weeks, and found out who Madge liked. At the time, it was this boy named Cato, and anyways, Jo told her older sister, who told everyone in school, and kids started making fun of her for it. It was terrible. So now, she's afraid it is gonna happen again." I explained.

"Oh. Well, I'm really sorry. I promise I didn't mean to hurt her. I'm sorry. I think I'll go tell her that." He said and made his way over to the corner of the cafeteria where Madge is sitting.

"Madge, I'm really sorry. I hope you'll forgive me. I promise I didn't mean to hurt you." He says.

"It's okay. Did Katniss and Peeta tell you what happened last time?" Madge asked. He shook his head yes and then hugged her.

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the really short chapter! And I wasn't planning on adding Gale in there yet, but I did. In upcoming chapters I will have some Katniss/Peeta/Gale drama! Please review and tell me if you want Hunger Games!**


	5. Chapter 5

** I am SOOOO sorry I didn't update sooner! School just started, so that means I'll try and update once a weekif I get a good response. Katniss and Peeta are 9, so they are in 4th grade. **

_Madge, Annie, Peeta, Dellay and I decided we would forgive Finnick and let him be a best friend in our group. Madge and Gale broke up that day because Madge didn't want a boyfriend. Finnick declared me and Peeta a couple, but when Tyler and Rye found out, they told our parents who said we were too young. Peeta than said Rye had a girlfriend when he was in th grade, so thats how long we had to wait. So, here I am now, in 4th grade, but neither Peeta or I brought up the topic because neither of us had the guts to do it. However, we are both still just as close as we always were._

With that, I tuck my diary under my bed. I usually only write in it once a year. Today, being the nice spring day it is, I just knew it was gonna be a good day. I walk downstairs and find my mom layed out a pink skirt and yellow tank top for me to wear to school. I changed and my mom did my hair while I ate cereal. I was excited for school to start today because we just had our spring break,so I finally get to see all my friends again. I didn't get to see any of them except for Peeta, who I saw everyday.

I am finally ready for school. I skip all my way there and see Peeta's back against a tree. "Whatcha looking at?" I ask. He turns around and smiles.

"See, that yellow cardboard booth over there? Well, Finnick made that. Since he can get anyone basically to do anything, he's having every person one of his "People" see, go over there and get a slip of paper to see who you are meant to be with. He has like 4 "People", and thats what he calls the kids who tells others to come over." He says quietly avoiding eye contact.

"Seriously? So, is that why you're hiding?" I say with a laugh.

"Sure." He says and trys not to look at me. What is wrong with him?

"Well, I'm kinda curious what he will say, aren't you?"

"I already went. Delly made me." I nod.

"So, who did you get?" I ask.

He shakes his head and finally says, "I gotta go" What is he not telling me?

* * *

"Finnick, do you know what's wrong with Peeta?" I ask.

"He got his slip. That's whats wrong." He syas.

"Who was it?" I ask.

"You'll just have to ask all the girls, to see who got him!" He answers with a grin.

"Anyways, here you go!" He says and hands me a slip. I openit up and says,

"PEETA? MY BEST FRIEND, PEETA?" I scream at him. He just starts laughing and I storm away.

Now I know why Peeta was avoiding me. All morning I try to avoid him, and he avoids me. This thing kind of used to happen, but we never avoided each other then I wonder why now. Finally, it's time for lunch. Oh no. Peeta and I eat lunch next to each other every day, now what am I going to do? I quickly see Delly, so I grab her wrist.

"I need your help!" I say to her.

"Okay, what's up?" She asks.

"Finnick matched me with Peeta. We've been avoiding each other all day. Now I don't know what to do for lunch." I explain.

"Oh." She says. Is that a disappointed look on her face?

"well, we can sit somewhere sle if you'd like." She says. I nod my head and she leads me to a two person table, on the other side of the room.

**Annie's POV**

I walk into the lunch room and head to our usual table. Wait, where is everyone? I see Finnick, and Finnick only. Where is Delly, Katniss, Peeta, Madge and Gale? Gale started hanging out with us a month after the brake up with Madge. I look around the lunchroom and see that Delly and Katniss are sitting together, and Madge, Peeta and Gale are together.

"Finnick, whats wrong with them?"

"They got there slips. I heard they've been ignoring each other all day." He said with a laugh.

"Finnick Odair! What do you think is so funny about this? Our best friends are ignoring each other and you're the reason why! Now get your butt up there and make them apologize now!" I practically screamed in his face. He was still laughing.

"They obviously like each other. Why else would they be ignoring each other? I mean, come on. Look at Madge and Gale. They are acting the same as always. Whereas Peeta and Katniss are just afraid to actually admit it. They don't have the same feelings as when they were little anymore. It grew, so I'm just gonna let them do what they want. What can I say? I'm Finnick the _love doctor_!" I roll my eyes and take out my lunch to eat with him.

**Katniss's POV**

Lunch was finally over, and I still don't know what to do about Peeta. I can't stand ignoring him any longer. Wait… what am I going to do when he comes to my house today? I didn't think that part through yet. Oh well. Only time will tell!

I start walking into my classroom, looking down at my new shoes to see if its gum stuck on the bottom. I don't see anything, so I continue skipping in the classroom, but with my head down, just to make sure I won't have to make eye contact with Peeta. Bam!

"Oww" I cry rubbing the top of my head. I looked up and I see him.

"Peeta"

"Katniss"

We then immediately go in to each others arms and hug each other tightly forI don't even know how long.

"I missed you so much and I am so sorry I was ignoring you. I guess I was just a little embarrassed. I'm sorry, Katniss." He tells me.

"Oh, Peeta. I missed you more than you can believe. Stay with me?" I ask.

"Always" He agrees.

**Sorry its another really short chapter, but did ya like how I did the stay with me always thing lol! Anyways, I'd really like for you to give some ideas for the upcoming chapters. I'd very much appreciate it more than you can ever imagine! If you are looking for any good stories I'd like to recommend two of my favorite authors, AHeart99, and It's Mellarkable. They are truly awesome authors!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry its been a while! Now, I need your help. So, when K and P are 15, they are gonna get in a big fight. So, I need help on what the fight to be about... Any ideas would be greatly appreciated. The fight will last until they are 16, and during the chapter when they are 16 they will get back together. And, I don't have any good ideas right now so I am just gonna have them play truth or dare!**

Delly, Madge, Annie, Finnick, Cato, Gale, Clove, Marvel, Glimmer, Thresh and Peeta and I are sitting in acircle, starting to play truth or dare. It took a lot of convincing for Peeta and I, seeing what happened last time...

"Alrighty! I'll spin first!...Delly! Truth or dare?" Finnick asks, obviously super excited for this game.

"Truth!"

"What boy do you have a crush on?" He asks while wiggling his eyebrows.

"No one!" She says immediately. Yah, sure, no one. Finnick just starts laughing.

"We all no you _love_ Peeta. So, come on. Just admit it. If you don't I will just start telling everyone some embarrasing things about you."

"You don't know anything embarrasing about me!" Delly snaps.

"Oh...But I do. Delly, do you remember the first day I met you. We were at lunch and everyone was talking about how we think Kat and Peet should be a couple. Delly refused to look at anywhere but her food, and didn't add in on the conversation. Don't worry Dell, I was watching!"

"Finnick! That is not true! My hamster died that day so I was depressed! Thats not fair!" She says.

"Hmm... well what about the time YESTERDAY when you brought in a flower for Peeta?" I ask.

"I actually gave one to and I was gonna give one to Haymitch but I forgot to because someone needed my help so i put it on his desk so i wouldn't lose it!" She says angrily.

"Yah sure you did. But don't worry. I have more to tell!"

"Fine! I like Peeta. Geez, your so mean Finnick!" She admits but starts crossing her arms over her knees and starts crying into them.

"You said truth" Finnick says but you can see he feels really bad about it.

"How about I spin the bottle again..." He says and spins it.

"Cato!"

"Dare! Because I'm a true man!" We all snicker.

"I dare you to go up to ket and kiss her on the cheek!" Everyone bursts out laughing.

"Fine! Watch me! I know how to do the Finnick Charm too!" He says and walks off. I look over and see bent down, so he goes and kisses her. We all start laughing. She looks furious. She then comes stomping over to us.

"What was that all about?" She asks while pointing her finger and squinting her eyes at us.

"Oh, well, Cato is in love with you. He says he loves how you do your hair and make up!" Finnick says cheerfully.

"Oh! Well, if thats the case, why don't you come on over to my house after school and I can teach you how!" Finnick looks like he is about to explode from laughter.

"I wish I could, but I have baseball practice!" Cato says tring to act disappointed.

"Oh, don't worry! Since, my dad is the coach, I'm sure he'll understand!" Finnick says while Cato glares at him.

"Wonderful!"

Ms. Trinket walks away and Immediately Cato attacks Finnick. We all burst out laughing.

**Short chapter, sorry! As always, ideas are greatly appreciated for both upcoming chapters and the fight between K and P. Also, this chapter was in katniss's pov if you didn't figure that out! Anyways, it will probably be at least a week until I update.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally I have time to update! K and P are 11, and the fight is getting set up... kinda. What happens from now on is important to their fight. There will be more Gale from now on, and you will also see lots of people disappointed.**

So, I just found out for sure that Delly has the biggest crush ever on am I going to do? That's just one more thing for me to worry about. I need to talk to someone. Peeta is my best friend, but I can't talk to him because he is a part of the issue. I can't talk to Delly, because she likes Peeta. I can't talk to Gale, because he is also part of the issue. So, that leaves me with Finnick, Annie, and Madge. Finnick, no. I can't talk to about my issues. No way. Madge, well, I think she might still have a little crush on Gale. Annie. She is the perfect person to talk to.

I get up from the couch I am sitting on, and walk over to her house. She is only 6 houses away, so it doesn't take long to get there. All the houses in our district are close to each other anyways though. Annie lives in an average sized home that is purple, and they are actually going to build a swimming pool this year.

I knock on the door, and answers. She is super nice and Annie definitely gets her looks from her. is wearing a dark purple v-neck shirt that is 3 quarters length, and dark bootcut jeans. She also has a necklace on that she knows I love so much. It is simple. It just has a dak green pearl on it, and she said it was passed down in her family. I walk into their house, and tells me that Annie is upstairs. I run up the stairs and knock on her door.

"Mom, I already told you! I'll do my chores later! And yes, I called back Auntie!" She yells with an annoyed voice.

"Uh, this is Katniss!" I say back. Suddenly, the door swings open and she is laughing.

"Oh, hey Kat! Sorry, my moms been bugging me about calling back my aunt, she's already been up here like 5 times!" She says and hugs me. I just chuckle and and hug her back.

"So, whats up?" She asks cheerfully.

"Annie, I need your help. So, Delly likes Peeta, and I think Madge likes Gale. And, I think I might like Gale, but I'm not sure if its that, or I like Peeta. Finnick has been bugging me lately and keeps on asking if I have a crush on Peeta or Gale, but I just don't know! What do I do?"

"Well, I know that Gale has a huge crush on you. Peeta might too, but if he does, he didn't tell Finnick yet. Finnick tells me everything about the latest gossip. I think that you should date Gale, see how it goes, and if you don't like it, then you can break up with him. And hey, he's almost as hot as Finnick." She says with a laugh.

"Haha, very funny. Do you think you could have Finnick set us up?" I ask hopefully.

"He would be very happy too. He loves all this romance stuff!" She says and chuckles. Its true though. He started dating when he was like 5. He does have pretty good looks though, and the famous Odair charm. He started dating Annie 2 months ago, and he said it was the longest relationship he was ever in. It's surprising, but also not surprising at the same time. You'd think that with all those girls, he'd find someone he likes, but then again, this is Finnick your talking about. He is always saying he doesn't want to date a girl for longer than 2 weeks if she is not perfect. So clearly, he thinks Annie is perfect. Which is adorable.

"I'll call him now!" She says and pulls her iPhone out of her pocket.

"Hey Finn!"

"Whats up Annie?"

"So, I need you to hook Katniss up with Gale, okay?"

"Yes! He's gonna be the second happiest guy alive. I'm the first happiest because your my girlfriend!" I roll my eyes while Annie giggles.

"Alright, thanks Finn, bye!" She says and ends the call.

"So, I forgot to tell you! My aunt called me and said that if you want, you can come to her beach house in District 4 with me!" She squeals and starts jumping up and down.

"Really?! When are we going?" I ask eagerly.

"Well, about that... we would kinda have to leave today. She also said that Finnick, Gale, Peeta, Delly and Madge can come too! I only asked Finnick so far, because she just called. She said that we could stay there for the week. We have to leave in 2 hours though, because she wants us to meet someone. She didn't tell me who, so I said I wouldn't tell her who my friends names are.

"Okay, so go call them and I'll go home, ask my mom, and meet you at the train station for 2, okay?" I ask.

"Kay" She answers and I leave the room. When I get home, I ask my mom, who says I can, and I pack my bag. It's 1:30, so I decide to sit down and wait for 20 minutes, so I have 10 minutes for walking. This is going by so slow. I look at the clock, and it says 1:31. Ugh, it feels like its been an hour! I start tapping my foot, but it only keeps me entertained for a few seconds. Okay, this is horrible. I get up, and start walking to the train station. I get there 7 minutes later, and see Finnick standing there, smiling at me.

"Hey Finn!" I say and hug him.

"Hey Kat! So, I got you a boyfriend! You are now officially going out with Gale!" He says proudly.

"Now I'm gonna be kinda nervous to look him in the eye. I mean, he's my first boyfriend, if you don't count the confusion with Peeta over the years." Right away when I say Peeta, Finnick stops hugging me and his eyes are wide open and there is no more smile on his face.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

""N-Nothing. Nothing at all is wrong, but thanks for asking. I gotta go. Watch my bags, will ya?"

"Sure?" I say as he runs off.

**Finnick's POV**

Damn! I totally forgot about Peeta! What is he gonna be like when he finds out. I just hope he doesn't take it out on Katniss. She probably doesn't know Peeta has a big crush on her. I should of told Annie. What was I thinking? I guess I was just so excited about going to District 4 I didn't even think to tell her! I run over to annie's house, but before I get there, I run smack into a blonde. Peeta.

"Uh, hey Peeta. Uh, I really am sorry, but, Katniss and Gale are dating now." I say the last part really quickly, and suddenly my shoes become very interesting.

"K-katniss is dating G-gale?" He asks, obviously hurt.

"Um, yah. I'm sorry dude. Just don't get angry at her. She didn't know you liked her that way. I told Annie Gale liked her, and I never said you did. So, Annie probably told Katniss." I say.

"Okay" He says and walks away. I feel like the worst friend in the world. I just stop walking and sit on the side of the road.

"Hey" Annie says and sits down next to me.

"Hey" I say.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"I'm the worst friend ever. I told Peeta that Katniss and Gale are together. I didn't tell you this part, but Peeta has a huge crush on Katniss."

"Oh, Finn, it's okay. Try not to think of it because we have a really fun vacation coming up." She says while rubbbing my back.

"You're right, let's go." I say and we walk to the train station.

When we get back, everyone looks disappointed. Great. Peeta is sitting on a bench, with Delly who is trying to cheer him up. Gale is kicking the ground, because he didn't know Peeta liked her, and they are good friends, so he doesn't want to ruin their friendship. Katniss and Madge are not near anyone else, and Katniss looks depressed, and Madge looks a disappointed too. What did I do? Annie and I just stare at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Wait here." I tell her.

"Peeta, Delly, Gale, Madge and Katniss get your butts over here right now!" I say loud enough for them all to hear. They all turn their heads to look at me, and I wave my hand over at Annie telling her to come over.

"Here's the thing. All of us here are best friends. Now, you all need to stop this crap over a relationship. Katniss and Gale are dating, so deal with it. Peeta, we know you have feelings for Katniss, but she didn't know. Now you have to start being her best friend again. Got it?" They all nodded there heads and then it was time to get on the train. I sat with Gale, because I thought he would need some time to just think and not have to worry about the whole Katniss dilemna. Annie sat with Katniss, because she is so sweet and calming, it would be good for her. Madge sat with Peeta, because frankly, Peeta can't put up with Delly right now. He needs someone who's not as loud and talkative. Delly ends up actually sitting next to me because I am sitting at a three seater.

It took about 3 and a half hours to get there. It was totally worth it though, because I finally got to be at that beach again. Annie's aunts house is really nice and it really is a beach house. Like, it is toughing the sand. We all walk inside the averaged sized home that is white and looks new.

"Annie!" Her aunt exclaims and runs over to give her a hug. Her aunt has green eyes and brown hair, and looks about 30 years old. She looks just like Annie's mom. Annie hugs her back.

"Hi! So, who is this person you'd like me to meet?" She asks.

"Well, he just went to go get us ice cream so we can have some for dessert, but he will be back soon!" She says, and Annie raises an eyebrow. Annie's aunt goes and gets what looks like chop suey out of the oven. So, I use this time to use the bathroom.

"Ann, can I use the bathroom?" I ask. She tells which way to go, and I start to hear her aunt talk.

"Annie, how about you introduce to me your friends." She says. I walk from the entrance through the living room, which is all connected to the kitchen, and it basically just looks like a big room. Then, I take a left where the bathroom is.

I wash my hands and walk out. I look up and when I do, I see the man. My father.

* * *

My eyes are wide, my fists clenched. My parents got a divorce, so that was why we moved to District 12. My father wasn't a bad person, it was just he didn't love my mom anymore. The thing was though, is that I never talked to him once we left. He said he would visit, but he didn't. Instead, I had to grow up with no father. I'm still angry with him. We hold a stare, and everyone knows something is wrong, so Annie speaks up.

"Uh, this is my boyfriend, Finnick. Were you two like neighbors or something?" She asks. Immediately, I run out of the house in tears.

**So, yah. That is what happens. I'm not sure if I said this or not, but there will not be any hunger games. Also, for those of you reading my other story, Prim's Games, well, you might not get another update for a week. Sorry! Anyways, I will try to update this story on a weekly basis. Suggestions always welcome, and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! So, in this chapter you will find out what happened with Finnick and his dad, and this chapter is starting off with Katniss writing in a journal. Enjoy!**

_Our trip to District 4 almost a year ago was very interesting, to say the least. Finnick found out that his dad is engaged to Annie's aunt, which Finnick and Annie found very awkward, seeing they are in a relationship still. Its been about a year that they've been together, and you're talking about 12 year olds! Anyways, it was really weird when Finnick first saw his dad. They stared at each other, Finnick looking angry, and then he ran out the door crying. Right away I knew something was seriously wrong because Finnick claims he has never cried, and even if he has, its never been in public. So, Annie went out to follow Finnick, because she was the only one who could calm him. While she was doing that, Finnick's dad told us the whole story. Apparently, he went through a really bad divorce with Finnick's mom, and he promised to visit his son's in District 12, but he never did. I guess he tried writing letters to them, but just as he was about to send them, he just didn't. He said he kept every letter though, and we actually all got to see them all. It helped Finnick out a lot, and he eventually somewhat forgave his dad. It really was a sweet moment._

_Well, enough with sweet. Gale and I broke up the next day because I didn't really like like him. It might of had something to do with me finding out Peeta liked me... might of. Gale was really upset, and he has not been the same around me since then. Sometimes I'll ask him why he's acting this way, and he just says, 'I don't like to act like I'm eleven anymore, that's all.' Yah. Sure. That's why you've been acting weird. _

_Oh, and did I forget to say that Peeta and Gale are no longer friends. They got in a huge fight and finnick said it had something to do with me... I don't really know though because no one would tell me what happened, and I was home sick with the flu._

* * *

That was like a year ago. Gale and I are back together, and I don't think Madge likes it that much. On the other hand, Delly seems thrilled that I'm dating Gale. For her, that means she doesn't need to worry about Peeta asking me she has the hugest crush ever on and I actually got back together 2 weeks ago.

Today is saturday, so Gale thought it would be a good idea to have our siblings meet. Prim and Rory are both seven, so I bet they will get along just fine. When I walk downstairs, I see that Prim is all ready to go. Last night when I told her, she was jumping off the walls with excitement. Apparently she thinks he's pretty cute, but he's not in her class at school.

"Prim, let's go now. I think Gale wanted to get ice cream with us." I tell her as we walk out the door hand in hand. It's a short walk to the ice cream shop, but Prim keeps on asking anyways how many minutes are left until we get there.

About 6 minutes later, I see Gale and his mini twin. They look absolutely identical, Rory just being smaller. Me and Prim are the exact opposite. Her blond hair and blue eyes look nothing like my brown hair and gray eyes.

"Hey guys!" I say giving Gale a hug. He smells like pine, and is wearing a black short sleeve shirt and dark jeans.

"Hey lovely" He says back and kisses the top of my head. I smile and that is when Prim coughs. Not a normal cough, but one like, 'hey, remember I'm here too' kind of cough.

"Oh, right! Prim, this is Rory. Rory, this is Prim." I say. Prim is wearing a yellow dress and Rory is wearing a blue collered shirt and jean shorts.

"I already know Prim. She is like the most popular kid in our grade." He says. That probably is true though. She is really Pretty, and the pretty kids are always the most popular. That is why Glimmer and Clove rule the middle school. This year, I started middle school, and so we change classes all the time. I actually like it too, even if it means all my friends aren't in the same class as me.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get some ice cream!" I say and grab Gale's hand as we walk inside the best ice cream shop in the whole district 12.

I ordered strawberry ice cream, Gale ordered chocolate chip cookie dough, Prim ordered chocolate, and Rory ordered cookies and cream. Then we sat down at a table where there was just enough shade, but not so much that you would get cold.

"So, Prim, who is your best friend is. I want to test Rory's knowledge on you." Gale asks. I'm kinda surprised Gale didn't actually know who it is. Prim always is talking about Rue and they always play together at school.

"Oh, that's easy! Rue!" Prim says giggling.

"Alright, then, what is the name of your cat if you have one?" He asks.

"Oh! Yes, I do have a cat! is name is buttercup. I actually have a pretty interesting story to tell you. Buttercup was-" I cut her off because knowing Prim, she would talk all night if she could.

"Ok, so Prim, it looks like you finished your ice cream, so do you think you could get some napkins to wipe your mouth off so we don't have to hear your story that could take all night? Thanks little duck!" I say and she glares at me and stomps off. Oh Prim.

**GPOV**

It was five days since my date with Katniss, and I kind of feel bad I didn't break up with her yet. I'm starting to get a crush on Madge, and so I was gonna break up with her the friday before the ice cream date. The thing is, Rory like has a huge crush on Prim, and so he wanted me to have Katniss bring Prim somewhere so they could hang out. I eventually agreed, but I'm glad I did because Rory has been really happy since.

So, here I am, about to break up with Katniss Everdeen. Geez, I'm really scared. She's just 20 feet away from me, with her back facing me. I walk until I'm 3 feet away, then I make my move.

"Katniss, we need to talk"

She turns around, and her eyebrows are raised. Oh great. Now I'm even more scared.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I think we need to break up. You are a really great friend, but I am starting to have feelings for someone else." I say that so fast I doubt she even heard me, especially since she's just standing there, not saying anything.

"Ok." She replies, and walks away.

**So, this was a filler chapter, and the next chapter probably will be too. But, when they are 14, that will be a very dramatic chapter! The fight will really be happening, big time! As always, reviews and any suggestions on what to have happen will be very much appreciated. I do not know what to write for the next chapter!**

**If you are reading my other story, Prim's Games, I haven't abondoned it. Its just that this story seems to be more popular, so I will be updating this story more. I can't even begin to tell you when I will update Prim's story again.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! So, I decided to skip the age 13 and 14, because it would just be a filler chapter. So, they are 15. And, no one is dating anyone. Let the drama begin!**

When, I walk into school, my first day of 9th grade, I try to find my locker. I made sure to get here 20 minutes early because the high school is huge andI don't feel like getting lost on the first day. Our school said they are trying something new this year. Out of all the lockers in the school, we will find ours by just looking at every locker because there will be a slip of paper with our name on it. We then take our name off the locker, and will find our schedule inside it. Good, I finally found it! I have a top locker, and someone else will have the locker below me.

The area my locker is in, there are 4 to my right, and one to my left. Then, there is the same pattern going, 6 on top, 6 on bottom, for at least 5 rows down the hall. I look around to see who my locker neighbors are. First, I see that Cato Ludwig is on my left. He has a top locker. Peeta's locker is right next to mine on the right, and Glimmer Johnson is on the other side of him. Next to Glimmer is the famous Finnick Odair. The last person on my right is Johanna Mason. A very interesting kid, who I started to become good friends with.

My friend group that failed a few years ago, is not as bad as it used to be. Peeta and I are good friends, and we talk all the time. Its just that we are not the same best friends we used to be. Gale and I are friends, but he said he does not want to be Peeta's friend. I said that's fine but just not to get me involved with the arguments they have. Then there is Delly and Madge. Madge said she couldn't stand being angry with me for any longer, and so Delly had the choice of having 2 friends or friendless. So, of course she choose 2 friends.

I look at the clock and see I still have 10 minutes left until we go to our first class. I open my locker to put my bag down, and then grab my schedule.

**7:45 English Collins 280**

**8:30 Health Trinket 310**

**9:15 Math Heavensbee 324**

**10:00 Physical Education Abernathy Gym**

**10:45 Social Studies Portia 261**

**11:30 Lunch**

**12:00 Theater Cinna 198**

**12:45 Science Beetee 401**

**1:30 Study Coin 179**

**2:15 Dismissal**

**You get dismissed from each class four minutes early for passing time. The bell will sound when those four minutes start.**

I don't have any older siblings, so the only teachers I know of are Trinket and Haymitch. Yes, I know its weird to call one of them by their first name and one of them by their last name, but I don't care. I look around and see that Glimmer and Cato are the only locker neighbor people that are even here. Of course, they are making out right next to me. Just what I want.

"Hey brainless" Johanna says to me. Brainless is what Johanna calls me. I don'tknow why and don't even care why. She doesn't even look at me and smile. Instead, she just shoves Glimmer and Cato out of the way so she can get to her locker. I actually find it quite humiliating because Glimmer fell down so she is now giving Johanna death glares. And, to make things better, Cato doesn't either bother to help her up!

"Hey, who's this pretty lady over here?" He says walking over to me. I roll my eyes.I can'tbelieve him. Actually, I do believe it. He's such a player and has a terrible reputation. No, I'm not saying my reputation is amazing, but it is certainly better than his.

"Get out of my way, Ludwig" I say and grab everything I need for my first class. That is when Peeta and Finnick come over.

"Hey guys!" I say and give them each a hug.

"Hey Kat! So, what is your first class?" Peeta asks as he goes over to his locker to pick up his schedule.

"Um, English with Collins. You?" I say.

"Hey, we got the same class!" Finnick and Peeta say at the same time.

"Yah, I do too" Johanna says. Truthfully, I forgot she was even there.

We then all walk to English together. When we get in there, I already see a bunch of people I either know or heard of. Madge, Delly, Annie and Gale are already seated towards the back, so that is where we go. Finnick sat next to Annie of course, and then Peeta sat next to Finnick, and so I took the last seat next to Peeta. In back of us is Gale, who is right behind me, then Johanna, then Delly, then madge. I can practically feel Johanna giving me death glares because she is sitting next to Delly. She thinks Delly is the most annoying person in the world and has made that very clear to me. I actually think its funny she has to sit next to her.

Ms. Collins walks in, and just sits down without saying a word. Then, she starts the talking.

"Well hello there class! My name is , and I will be your English teacher for the rest of high school! Now, for your first assignment, I would like you all to write a five paragraph essay all about yourself! It will be due friday, and you have all period today! I am only giving you all this time because I know you would really like to chat with your friends since it is the first day back!"

We all start writing our name on our paper, and then stop. No way are we working when the teacher almost is encouraging us to talk!

"Okay, so guess what Peeta and I heard today when we were walking past the health room." Finnick says facing us all.

"What?" A few of us asked.

"So, Trinket, our health teacher, said that we are going to learn to be very responsible this year. We heard her talking to Snow, and he said he wanted good students. She said she will be starting this certain project with us right away, and she thinks it will make us better people. He said that it better because he hated last years graduating class, so he wants us worked on right tell you the truth, I'm kinda nervous." He says with a chuckle.

"Well, I have Health next, so that will sure be interesting. Do you all have Health next too?" I ask. They all said they did so at least we will all face this together. The bell rung signaling class was over, so I got my stuff and walked to class with Gale. Suddenly he stops and puts his hand on my forearm, and looks directly in my eyes.

"Hey, um, so, um, I was um,wondering if you um, wanted to go out with me?" He asks. Hmm, well, I mine as well give it another shot. What was I like 11 or 12 when we last dated. I mean, truthfully I can't say I like like him a lot. Practically everyday I am going back and forth between him and Peeta. But, whatever Peeta hasn't asked me out, and Gale did, so I mine as well give it a try.

"Sure" I say ans smile at him and grab his hand. He lets out a sigh of relief and we walk in a comfortable silence to the class.

When we walk in our crew isn't even there yet. However, Clove Fuhrman and Marvel Quaid are in this class, along with Glimmer, Cato, Thresh and Foxface (Jackie). I think Thresh and Foxface are dating, because they were all last year. I sometimes wonder if each other are the only friends they have. Whateves.

"Hello Class! My name as many of you already know, is Ms. Trinket! I am very excited to be your Health teacher! So, to start off this year, we will be doing an assignment to test how responsible you are. This project shall be known as, The Baby Project! Each of you will be given a spouse, who you will raise a baby child with. You will have to care for this real child for the whole month! Usually, students are given a doll, but Principal Snow said we need better students, and if they only need to take care of a doll, well that would not help! So, you will be given some basic instructions tomorrow and the next day, on how to care for the child. We will give you money and I expect both partners will contribute in the project!" She says.

I can't believe I have to take care of a child for a whole month. I hope I will at least have a reasonable partner. If I get Cato or Marvel as my partner my life will be over. Literally.

So, she starts reading off the names to get started. Trinket said she wanted to pair us up with people that we normally wouldn't pair up with, or for a couple people, who she thinks would make a great couple. I thought she was just weird, but it gets better. She then told us that she knows more about our personal life than we think, which was kind of scary! Why is she so weird?

The first pair she announced was Finnick and Annie, and told them they had a girl. Finnick sighed really loud in disappointment, and then everyone laughed. Annie sent him death glares, and so then he realized what he just did.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Annie! You know I love you so so so much it was just that I was really hoping for a boy. I'm sorry, I hope you'll forgive me!" He says looking her straight in the eyes. And then, out of nowhere, she just chuckles.

"Finnick, that was the first time you actually said you loved me." She said and smiled at him as she stood up and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they got into a major make out session. It lasted about 5 minutes until finally must have had enough of this and realized they weren't gonna stop, that she spoke up.

"Alright you two love birds. Enough. We don't want this going any further." She said and then Finnick just smirked as Annie was as red as a tomato. I have to admit, it was pretty funny. The whole class was bursting out in laughter after they stopped. However, some people were like whistling during their make out session which was interesting.

Finally, Trinket decided to continue. Cato and Johanna, which I think was funny. Johanna however did not think it was that funny. She got so angry she shoved a desk and decided to yell and curse as she stomped out of the room.

The next couple was Gale and Delly. Interesting is what I will say. Next, she called Marvel and Madge. Oh, I feel very bad for Madge, but I would not ever volunteer to take her place! Clove and Thresh were paired together, which does not bother me.

The only people left are me, Peeta, Foxface, Glimmer, and then some other people I don't yet know. I hope Peeta is my partner because I don't want to be with someone I don't really even know, especially for this kind of project. 10 seconds later, when she calls my name, I am relieved to hear Peeta's name immediately.

Trinket looks at us both and gives us this very weird smile. At least I think its a smile. Who could ever tell.

"So, class, you all understand I would like you working equally on this project, right? I am sorry this isthe kind of project we will be doing to start the year off, but oh well!"

**PPOV**

Katniss is my partner. This is awesome. I can't believe. Wow, I am like the luckiest man alive! First of all, I am going to get to spend a lot more time with her since Trinket specifically said we have to do equal amounts of caring for the child. Geez, my day just keeps getting better and better! Now, if I could just ask her out...

**KPOV**

So, after health class I walked with Gale back to my locker. His locker isn't that close to mine, so I told him he didn't have to, but he insisted.

"Um, thanks for walking me over!" I say. I hug him and then he walks away. About 30 seconds later I see Peeta walk over. He looks nervous about something. I hope he isn't upset we are partners. He stops walking when he is right in front of me, and looks directly in my eyes. Oh no. I think I know where this is going.

"Hey, um, uh, Katniss, do, you um, uh, want to go out with me?" He asks and was probably just as nervous as Gale.

"Um, sure." I say and realize I am making a huge mistake. He smiles andme and then hugs me.

"But, Peeta. I don't think we should make a huge deal about it. Delly really likes you, and so I know she would get upset with me if she found out. But when we are not at school, things can be different." I say and smile. Okay, I think I can do the same thing with Gale, but use Madge as my excuse. I feel like a terrible person. I have no idea what I will do.

**3 months later...**

The plan is still happening. I am still dating both Peeta and Gale. But the problem is, I feel terrible about it. Finnick and Johanna are the only ones who know. I didn't tell Delly or Madge becasue I know they are really gossipy. Annie would be able to keep the secret, but she would just always complain about what a terrible person she is and always feel bad about it.

The thing is, I have feelings for both of them. And now, I am scared to tell them, because they will just get upset with me. I shouldn't of said yes to Peeta. It was the wrong thing to do. I mean, I was already dating someone. Whatever, I will just deal with this later.

**PPOV**

Today I was given permission to get out of school 10 minutes early because I have a dentist appointment. When I walk to my locker, I see a white piece of lined paper on the ground right next to my locker. Hmm... maybe Katniss wrote me a note! I open it up and read,

_Catnip,_

_Meet me in the meadow for our special date tonight at 7_

_I miss you! xoxoxo _

_Gale_

I am very confused. What was this? Why did Gale call Katniss Catnip? Or is this someone else. Is he bullying her with coming up with nasty nicknames for her? I hope not. Gale is terrible, but most importantly, what is this special date? Is Katniss cheating on me? Well, I know what I am going to do. First, I have to put the note in Katniss's locker.

**7:00 at the meadow**

Part of me is telling me I shouldn't go spy on them at this date, but I know I have to. I need to know the truth. I walk to a spot behind a tree, just far enough where there is no way they can possibly see me, but I can hear and see them just perfectly. I start to listen in to their conversation.

"You know, we should tell them we've been dating. I mean, if Madge found out how long we've been keeping this secret, she'll be really upset." He says. Wait, so they are dating, and have been for a while? Katniss and I just had a major makeout session last night, and she is still with him? What am I like not good enough for her? And then there is Madge. Is Gale also dating Madge? This is just terrible.

"I know, but if we don't tell them, everyone will be happy, right?" She asks. Hmm... something tells me she really does not want Madge finding out. Just like how she did not want Delly finding out! Bam! I got it! Gale doesn't know about how Katniss and I are dating. Katniss used Delly and Madge as excuses of why to have us act like we are not dating when we are at school! You know, like 5 seconds ago I was proud I found out, but now I am extremely angry at Katniss. Why would she do this to me? I will have one more interaction with Katniss as her boyfriend. Payback.

**The next day at school**

It is lunch time right now, with more than 400 people in the huge cafeteria. I have my very loud voice that I will use when I get to the top of the stairs where I will make my announcement. Okay, I am finally there. Take a deep breath. I can do this.

"Hello everyone. As most of you know, my name is Peeta Mellark. However, as most of you don't know, I am dating Katniss Everdeen. Today is our three month anniversary. Katniss, I saw you in the meadow yesterday at 7, so that is where I will take you tonight." I announce. Everyone is dead silent. No one has ever done anything like this before. That must be why. But then I realize what is happening. He is coming.

"Mellark, you listen to me now. Katniss is mine and will always be. Stop saying you have been dating her for 3 months, where in reality, its only been in your dreams. Katniss and I have been dating for 3 months, but for real. Stay away from her." He yells as he pushes me to the ground.

"Hunter boy you don't know anything. Katniss and I were dating for real. She didn't care if Madge would of known if you were dating. She said that though because she was dating both of us. You know, you are really stupid Gale. And you know what Katniss, you are too!" I say and feel tears streaming down my face, so I just run as far away as possible.

**GPOV**

I can't believe this. Katniss is cheating on me and out of all people she's cheating on me with, its Mellark? Oh, and to make things better, she's been dating him just as long as she's been dating me. To the day to be exact. I think I am actually starting to cry. I really thought KLatniss and i would be together forever, but I guess not.

"Katniss, why? Geez I hate you! I'm never talking to you ever again!" I say as I storm out of the room.

**Very. Long. Chapter! I did this for 2 reasons. 1, because I needed it to set up the fight. And 2, because I didn't update Sunday! I am so sorry! And a special thank yo HG for actually PMing me asking if I will update. It actually really did mean a lot to hear that someone actually liked my story. Next chapter they read the trilogy, and the fighting stops kinda sorta! Thank you for reading and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

It is the end of my sophmore year, and its kinda weird but I feel like something drastic is going to change my life. I have to admit, I am kind of nervous, seeing I have no idea what it is. I decide to take a walk over to my favorite teacher, Cinna's house. You probably would think its weird, me going to a teachers house on a Sunday. But, Cinna is not like that. Cinna is the most awesome teacher in the world, and I think that he understands especially me, out of all his students. There is something about me he must really like.

"Hey Cinna." I say, since he is on his porch reading the newspaper.

"Hey Firegirl! Whats new?" He asks. Ever since I almost got my hair on fire during a campfire at the end of last school year at a cookout at his house, he called me that.

"Well, I know its weird, but I feel like something is going to happen to me soon. Like, something that will change my life. What do you think the cause is of this?" I ask.

He looks like heis debating over whether or not to tell me something.

"Well, maybe your life is going to change."He says. I think he must know something but is not telling me...

"Just spill it out. I don't like not knowing." I say angrily.

"Calm down, its just tomorrow at school, just expect for it to be not normal. And don't worry, a lot of students and even teachers will be going through the same thing as you. I can't tell you how much I want you to know, but I just can not release that information." He says, and tries to smile.

"Okay. But if nothing happens tomorrow at school expect to see me later." I say.

"Fine by me."

* * *

Today, I have English first block. That means, Peeta and Gale are in this class. Two people I don't talk to. Then there is Delly, who we aren't enemies but we aren't really friends anymore. Madge, Finnick and Annie though are my friends. Johanna is too.

I walk in to classroom, and see she has arranged our desks into groups of 4. Thats strange. I haven't seen that since the fifth grade. So, I decide to sit down at the closest seat to the window.

"Oh no no no . You have an assigned seat. You should look at the white board!" She says. I sigh and look up. I am sorry. My mistake. My seat is the one right next to where I am sitting. I read the names of the other people in my group.

First, I see Johanna. Then, there is , what? Peeta? No. This better not be true. He is who I need to sit next to. This is going to be a very long day. The last person sitting in our group is Thresh. He's fine. He doesn't talk much, but he is a really good football player. Football is the only sport that means anything here at this high school. It is the third week of school, and the team is just forming. The three of them all basically walk over at the same time.

"So, it looks like my life is over with. I have to sit next to the two of you!" Johanna says, bviously not thrilled she has to be with me and Peeta. Peeta just takes his seat, and Johanna takes her seat across from him. Thresh sits down too.

"Okay class! Today, I will read the first chapter to you of a book I recently wrote. It is called, The Hunger Games!" She says. Oh great. Another book of hers. She hands us each a copy of the book, and before she even starts to read, I hear snickering from across the room. Whatever.

She reads the first chapter, and as each page goes by, I get more and more angry. Its pretty obvious she wants me dead. I mean, seriously, its a fight to the death, and I am the main character. She finishes the first chapter and tells us we are not allowed to read the second chapter yet, and we have to return the copies. When I return mine, I tell her exactly how I feel.

"Why are you doing this? You can just right a book with me as the main character and have it be a fight to the death! What kind of person does that!: I practically yell at her face.

"That is no way to talk to me Katniss Everdeen! I do not want to hear anymore complaints!" She says. I roll my eyes and sit back in my chair.

"Well, anyways, you all are to talk with your group about what you think will happen. Inyour binder take out a sheet of paper and write your response."

"I think Katniss will volunteer. Gale will probably be reaped too." Peeta says with no emotion to his voice.

"Either that or you will! That would be funny actually. But you wouldn't survive Peeta. You can't kill a fly!" Johanna says and laughs.

"I think either one could happen." Thresh says.

"Well, we know I am going to volunteer, because it is written in my point of view." I say.

"Okay class, now, what we are going to do, is I am going to write down all of your ideas on the board. So, who would like to say their idea first?" She asks.

There were so many ideas.

_Katniss will volunteer_

_Prim will magically survive_

_Gale will be reaped_

_Gale will fall in love with Katniss _No. That is not happening. After that, Johanna seemed to hhave a brilliant idea moment.

"Excuse me . I know exactly what will happen. First of all, we know Katniss will volunteer. Then," She smirks at me. "Peeta will be reaped. Peeta will love Katniss and then they both will win!" She says very confidently.

seems way too surprised. I am very mad at her for even thinking that. "Really? You and everyone else know me and Peeta don't even talk to each other. We don't need each other in our lives and everyone knows it." I yell at her.

"You know Katniss, you and Peeta don't understand things the way everyone else in this school does. If only you knew!" She says and storms out of the room. What does she mean? If only I knew? What is she saying? I look over at Peeta and see he is just as confused as me.

"What is this supposed to mean? 'If only I knew?' Please tell me!" I say.

"Katniss, you guys need each other more than you think. Don't worry, you will understand soon." Madge says.

"Alrighty then, how about you continue reading the rest of your book to find out tonight!" Collins says.

Is she going to make the whole grade read this? She better not. I am going to ask. " , who else has toread this?" I ask.

"Well actually this is a required reading in both the middle school and high school." No. Prim can't read this. First of all she is too young for this kind of book, and second of all she will see me go through pain in the book. Oh, ya, and she is in it.

I am very glad the bell just rang signaling class is over with. I grab my book and leave.

* * *

"Primmmmmm I'm home!" I yell as I walk in the door.

"Kat, guess what! My teacher gave everyone a book to read called The Hunger Games and you are the main character! Rory and Rue are in it too!" She says jumping up and down.

"Oh really? Well my whole school has to read it too. Do you know who else is in it?" I ask, now wondering if this story is about all kids in our school.

"Well, how about you come sit down. I read the whole book already and have a lot to tell you. actually, reading was the only thing we did in school today!" She says and guides meto the living room. I sigh and sit down.

"Spill it. What happens?" I ask.

"Well, there is this blonde who loved you since you were 5, and then you become the star crossed lovers from District 12! Anyways, Peeta Mellark and Gale Hawthorne are the other main characters. Then other characters are Rue, Thresh, Cato, Glimmer, Clove, Marvel, Foxface and me! I really think you would enjoy this book! I though it would be boring but it really isn't! Almost every girl is in love with Peeta and Gale right now!" Wow. That is a lot to take in.

"Wait, is Peeta the one that is supposed to be in love with me?" I ask.

"Uh, ya. All anyone was talking about is how cute of a couple you two would be." She explains.

* * *

The stress of being the most popular person in school is terrible. When I walked into school everyone was surrounding me, and I just couldn't be myself. Apparently only half the girls were around me, because they all wanted to be near Peeta or Gale. I am looking around, and finally found an escape plan. I know all the secret hiding places in this school, I use them a lot.

I run into an unused classroom. This classroom is so old there are two different secret doors in the wall to lead to a secret closet. I go through there, and when I get there, I am surprised to see a familiar blonde head.

"Peeta?" I ask. He looks up at me, probably surprised anyone even noticed he was there.

"Hey Kat. Couldn't take the popularity anymore?" He asks sliding over to make room for me.

"Its terrible. I don't know how some people deal with it." I say. I don't want to look weak, but I can't help it. Tears start streaming down my face, and Peeta wraps his arm around my shoulder. I then lean my head on his shoulder. We stay like that until we hear the bell ring signaling first period is over, which startles us.

"Um, Peeta, do you want to try being friends again?" I ask nervously.

"I was hoping you would ask that." He replies.

**I know, its been too long, and I feel absolutely terrible. I wrote this chapter with over 3000 words but then I didn't like it so thats why I did it over. I only have one week of volleyball left so I might be able to update more, but no promises. Also, I can't say I will be able to update every Sunday anymore. I'm a busy person! If you are reading this chapter, it won't take you too much longer to review, and it is really helpful whether you give me advice, constructive critism, or just a sweet little message! So please keep that in mind and know that I would very greatly appreciate a lot of reviews. My birthday was yesterday, so it would feel like a birthday gift each time I recieved a review! Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! This story is coming to an end, and so I would like to do something different. This chapter is going to have multiple parts. This first part, I wrote. The next part, I Heart HG, wrote. All upcoming chapters are going to be Katniss and the gangs high school life. If you would like to write a chapter, before you start writing, PM me or review to me letting me know that you would like to! I would love it if a lot of you would like to write!**

Today will just be another day as a junior in high school. What fun! Everyday me and all the others meet outside the school at a picnic table. The Hunger Games have made us very popular. Me, Peeta, Gale, Delly, Madge, Finnick, Annie, and Johanna. Yep, we all are friends again. Peeta and Gale are actually like best friends. It is weird.

"Hey guys!" I say as I take the only empty seat which is next to Peeta and Annie. "Hey Kat!" Annie says and gives me a quick hug.

"How was your game on friday, guys?" Delly asks. Peeta, Gale and Finnick all play football. If you don't play footballhere, you don't mean anything. We actually have a really good team. We won the disticts for the past few years. They got to go to the capitol to play the championship, but every year they lost against a district 2 school.

"It was great we won again." Gale says. The bell rings and we all get up to go to class. My first class is science with Beetee. He said he doesn't have a last name, and that he doesn't like the sound of, 'Mr '. This class I have with Peeta and Johanna. Johanna walks to the class with Peeta, so I am all alone. By the time I get there, There is only one seat left, next to Clove. She must of just broke up with her boyfriend if she is all alone. I look over at Johanna and see she is partners with Peeta. I glare at her and she just laughs. We both have a certain hatred for Clove. She always looks like she wants to kill you, and rumor is she is an expert at knife-throwing.

Johanna has been acting different lately. It kind of seems like she has been flirting with him. I'll have to ask her, because i hate it when she keeps a secret from me. However, she doesn't do it often. Only when she really doesn't want me to know. Like, once her and Gale were dating, but she thought I liked Gale so she didn't tell me.

"Today I will be giving out a partner assignment. Since most of you will pick the person sitting next to you, I will pick for you." He says.

"Just so you know, I would not pick you." Clove whispers to me.

"Good, I wouldn't pick you either." I reply.

"This is a very long-term assignment. Each day for homework you will be given something new to do. However, sometimes you will have multiple days for one assignment. Not every assignment will be science related, but they all will be with you partner." He explains. I hope very much I won't be partners with Clove.

"First off, we have Finch and Thresh, Johanna and Clove," I laugh when I hear this. I can just feel Johanna giving me a death glare right now."Katniss and Peeta," I'm fine with this. As long as it's not Clove.

Beetee finishes reading the partners and then starts to talk again."Your first activity will be to teach your partner something. You have today and tomorrow.

* * *

**Yes, this was a very short chapter! Remember that I would love for some of you to help write the rest of the story. Listed are some ideas I have for chapters and if ou would like to write them or anything else just let me know and wait for areply before writing to be sure I can actually add it. (I don't want two people writing the same thing)! **

**-homecoming dance -football game where the players ask their girlfriends to wear their shirts -Championship at the capitol -peeta teaching katniss to bake -k and p flirting and finally becoming bf and gf - anything else would be greatly appreeciated! If anyone would like to write a really long chapter they can! Remeber, before you write PM or review saying you would like to! And, there will be no promises of when the upcoming chapters will be posted! However, if I recieve 10 reviews by tonight, I will update very very soon! Thank you! **


	12. Chapter 12

** Sorry it has been so long since I have updated! I know this chapter is really short and boring but the next one should be better! Did anyone see the catcing fire symbol in the Breaking Dawn trailor? What did you think of it? I didn't see it myself but I know someone who did! I would like to give credit to I heart HG for coming up with some of the main ideas for this chapter! Thank you!**

* * *

The class is over, so I go over to Peeta to talk to him. He smiles at me, and I smile back.

"So, how about I teach you to hunt after school. Then, after that you can teach me whatever it is you are gonna teac me." I say casually.

"Okay, I'll teach you to paint. If you want, you can eat dinner at my house too." He says, and he seemed kind of nervous about it.

"Ya that would be great!" I say.

"So, I'll meet you by the school entrance after school" He says.

"Ok, bye Peeta!" He smiles back and I feel butterflies in my stomach.

* * *

All my other classes that day go by without anything really interesting, but now it is time to teach Peeta to hunt... I look at the clock and decide I should start making my way to the front entrance of the school. I get there, but he is not there yet.

I look at my phone and see it has been 10 minues since the bell rang! Where in the world could he be! I'm about to leave when I hear loud footsteps coming my way.

" you are ten minutes late! I was about to leave!" I yell at him jokinly. He sighs and then smiles.

"Well, I just had gym class, so at least I am here now." He says. I roll my eyes andthen I lead him to the gate.

"Woah, are we supposed to jump over that?" He asks as if it is the scariest thing in the world.

"Yes, because that is totally realistic! No, we gounder it, see." I say as I go under. He looks a little hesitant, but oh well. He finally gets under, and when he starts walking, I know we will not be able to hunt. At all.

"Okay so what do I do?" He asks as he wipes his dirty hands on his jeans. I chuckle.

"Well, I'm gonna teach you shoot, but I doubt you will even get to try to shoot an animal. You're super loud!" I say and playfully push him. He puts a powdy face on, and I just laugh.

* * *

After about 20 tries, he still can not shoot the tree that is 15 meters away. I give up, this is too complicated!

"Peeta, how about yo teach me to paint! I mean, it is going to start getting dark out soon anyways."

"What time is it, Kat?" Awww, he called me Kat! Anyways, I look at my phone to check the time.

"5:30"

"Um, how about I teach you to paint or bake or something tomorrow. It is getting late and my dad will not want us to be late for dinner. Anyways, I think Rye wanted everyone to meet his girlfriend. He hasn't even told me her name yet, I guess he wants it to be a surprise..."

* * *

**I know this was a terrible, short chapter. However, I am kind of excited for the next chapter! So, please vote on the poll who you think should be Rye's mystery girlfriend. Oh, and I think I made Rye two years older in the beginning, but lets just say heis only one year older!**


	13. This is a chapter!

**Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy the chapter!**

Peeta and I walk to his house, not holding hands, but very close. We talk about random things- the weather, his football team, etc. We open the door and walk in and the dinner table is all set up perfectly. Rye seems like a nervous wreck and won't look neither Peeta or me in the eyes. Mr. Mellark walks in and is holding a basket of rolls.

"Hey Katniss! How have you been?" He says.

"Pretty good actually. How's your family doing?"

"We're doing fine. Tyler really enjoys college." He replies. I just smile and nod.

We all sit down, and Rye leaves to go meet his mystery lady.

* * *

"I'm sorry Mrs. Mellark wasn't able to join us tonight. She had an important meeting with the mayor."

"It's fine. Madge always says she likes it when her dad has those meetings because then she gets extra dessert. They both have like this crazy love for strawberries, and the desserts are always strawberry flavored, so they have to share usually."

Just then, we hear the door creak open, and Peeta looks furious. I turn to see who it is and understand exactly why.

**Very short! Like, crazy short! It probably won't be as long until I update again, but I really would like it if you go and vote on my poll telling me who you think should be Rye's girlfriend! And, there are still spots left on the syot that you can find on my profile page!**


	14. Chapter 14

Peeta and her have an intense stare down that last for a whole minute, both with there eyes filled with hatred. I mean, I hate her right now, but Peeta seems to more.

"hey, I'm sorry. I didn't know they were gonna be here. My dad told me literally five minutes before they came." Rye says and hugs her.

Peeta looks like he's never been more hurt before, so he storms put of the room. I go after him a moinute lster, and see him sitting on his porch crying his eyes out.

"Peeta, Peeta calm down." I say.

"She didn't tell me. Katniss, there is a lot that has happened in my life that you don't know about. I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want you to worry. Delly is my neighbor, so she ended up finding out. When we were 13, my mother became abusive. She would just take all her anger out on me, Tyler and Rye. She would get upset about everything. My dad never told me why, but all those meetings she has, like the one today, they aren't meetings. They are therapy sessions. When I was 14, there would be days I hated you, but days I loved you. She was on my side and always gave me a shoulder to cry on. When I was 15 and you cheated on me, that broke my heart. Delly knew we were dating all along, but she acted like she didn't. We didn't want you getting any clues about my home situation. I called her the night I found out, and she stayed awake with me all night that night holding me as I cried. When I was 16 and I loved you, but we weren't on speaking terms, Delly comforted me and said everything happens for a reason. When we read The Hunger Games, I felt hope. When you came back to me after I thought I was a goner, she smiled with me and told me she knew ot would all turn out fine. We told each other all our secrets, and gone through everything together. When I saw her with Rye, I felt like the whole world was laughing at me. I never thought she would do such a thing. I never thought she would keep a secret from me." Wow. He is amazing with words.

"Peeta. I am so sorry. I didn't know all this happened between you two. But I'm also sorry for ruining so much in your life. But listen. You need to talk to her. Please."

**Drama! So, what did you think? It was short, but I updated quickly! Were you glad it was Delly? Well, I won't update for a while, but my syot is still up on my profile page!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Contest: Who is going to give me the 100th review?**

Peeta and Delly do not talk that night. Nor do they the next week. Or the week after **that.** It is becoming somewhat irritating, seeing that the rest of us have to put up with them hating on each other. I really don't know what side to take. With Peeta, I understand why he is so upset. However, if I really liked Rye, then I would be kind of embarassed to tell Peeta too.

In three weeks it is homecoming, and nobody has really started asking someone to go with them yet. Well, except that Finnick and Annie are going together. We always have a later homecoming compared to the other districts. They are basically inseperable. I can smell Prim making pancakes, so I finally decide to get downstairs. First, I put my hair in a braid, then change into my peach colored shorts and white lacey long sleeve. Madge took me on a shopping spree before the school year began. Apparently I don't have much style.

"These are really good today Primmy." I say with a mouth stuffed full of pancakes.

"Thanks Kat. I like your outfit by the way. I bet Peeta will too." She says and winks at me. I'm starting to get used to the teasing. Prim and Madge have been saying forever now that we are perfect for each other. Those two are like best friends. They text all the time.

"Ya, well, I bet Rory will like that dress your wearing today." I said and smirked at her.

"Alright, well, thanks for the pancakes. I gotta go. Madge is almost here to pick me up." I say as I walk out the door.

* * *

"Hey Madge."

"Hey Kat. Oooh, Peeta's just gonna love your outfit today!" I roll my eyes.

"Well, you're not the first one who said that today. Prim thinks so too." I say as she laughs.

"So, who are you crushing on?" I ask, and her face gets bright red.

"No one." She answers.

"Whatever you say Madgey Padgey" I reply.

* * *

First, I have English class. I'm lucky all my friends have this class with me. I sit down in between Madge and Peeta. Suddenly, I hear a shriek from the front of the classroom. I look up, and see it is no one but Glimmer.

"Cato just asked me to homecoming! It is officially the beginning of asking season!" It has begun to be a joke that once the first Career gets asks, the asking days actually begin. Anyways, it is kind of true. Usually the Careers like to show off their bravery by asking first.

"Hey Peeta, who are you gonna go to homecoming with?" Madge asks.

"Why, are you interested?" He says and smirks.

"No, but I know someone who is." She replies.

Once starts class, I write Madge a note.

_Gee, thanks a lot._

You're welcome. Wait... what am I saying you're welcome for?

_Its called sarcasm! What are you gonna say to him when he asks who it is?_

Well, I think you need to come up with that. I already helped you out a lot.

_ You know, you're the one that thinks I should like him. I never said I did. Anyways, he's not gonna ask me who it is... he would ask you!_

I'll just tell him its Johanna or Annie

_And you think he'll believe that? He's not that stupid!_

Hey, maybe, if we tell him its Johanna, then he'll ask her, and I won't need to worry about Gale and her going together!

_So, are you saying you have a crush on Gale?_

When I pass the note to her, it falls on the ground, and to all my luck, happens to turn around right then. She picks it up and then unfolds it. Oh no. I think I know what is about to happen. I look at Madge, and her cheeks are bright red.

"Listen up class. A big rule of mine is that there are no passing notes in class. I caught two of you passing notes, so they will face the consequences. Here is what the note said." She says and grins evilly.

"Gee, thanks a lot." She says in one kind of voice.

"You're welcome. Wait...what am I saying you're welcome for?" She says in a different voice.

"It's called sarcasm! What are you gonna say to him when he asks who it is?"

"Well, I think you need to come up with that."

"You know, you're the one that thinks I should like him. I never said I did. Anyways, he's not gonna ask me who it is... he would ask you!"

"I'll just tell him it's Johanna or Annie."

"And you think he'll believe that? He's not that stupid!" Everyone laughs at that comment.

"Hey, maybe, if we tell him its Johanna, then he'll ask her, and I won't need to worry about Gale and her going together!"

"So, are you saying you have a crush on Gale?" Gale's cheeks are bright red, and everyone is looking around the room to see who could of said it.

"Well, I hope the two young ladies passing this note will understand the consequences and will not continue to do this during class." says and then stares at me and Madge for a second.

After class is over, I head to the high school lounge for my free block. Madge and I have almost every class together. Madge has two gym classes with me, and the other two she is in piano class. Peeta also happens to be in like all my classes.

The high school lounge is my groups favorite place. Most people do not like it so much, but we love it because of that. It is like a place only for us. There is one vending machine, and a few couches and a computer, and some magazines. Occasionally, a student will come in, but only for the vending machine.

I go sit on the couch, while Madge gets some m&m's. Peeta then comes in, and he sits in the seat across of mine.

"Hey Peeta"

"Hey Kat. Oooh Madge, give me some." He says as Madge comes over with a bag of m&m's.

"Hey Madge. Do you think you could give me some of your m&m's." She says.

"That's what I meant." He said so she finally gave him some. We all were just sitting their, reading magazines. We subscribe to a few magazines, so then we never get bored.

"So, Johanna or Annie." Peeta says, not looking up. Madge and I both turn our heads to each face other. Ugh, now he's gonna think I like him.

"What about them?" I say casually.

"Oh, nothing. But Madge, I would be careful, Gale's told me he's stuck between you and Johanna." He says, still not looking up from his magazine. Madge's face is as bright as a tomato.

"Ohhh, I know what you are talking about. It's that note read today." Madge says.

"Mmm-hmm" He says.

"I wonder who wrote that." She says, trying to act all curious.

"Yup. Wonder who." He says sarcastically, still looking at his magazine.

"Hey, Kat, do you mind like leaving the room for a few minutes?" He asks.

"Um, ok." I say and leave the room and step outside.

**Madge's POV**

Oh great, Peeta wants to talk to me about something.

"So, um, Madge, do, uh, you know if Katniss likes me?" He asks, rubbing his neck.

"Uh, well, of course she likes you. You two are like best friends." I say.

"Madge, I know it was you two who were writing that note." He says.

"Oh, um, ya, but you do not need to bring this up in front of anyone else." I say.

"Ok, ok, but, do you think that if I ask her to homecoming she will say yes? I just dn't want to ruin our friendship again." He says.

"I don't know. Prim and I have been teasing her about you all the time. We have been trying to get her to admit she likes you, but she just won't. But I honestly do think she likes you. I have been her best friend even when you weren't, so I can tell how her facial expression changes just a tiny bit when your around. And yes, in a good way."

"Thanks Madge. But do you think you could ask her soon what she would say. Just don't say I wanted to know."

"Okay Peet."

* * *

"So Kat, if someone asked you to homecoming, what would you say?" I ask on our ride home.

"Well, about that..." She says and smiles at me.

"Woah, did Peeta like ask you already or something?" I ask, shocked. She laughs.

"Well, no, not him... but Gloss did."

"You didn't say yes, right?" I ask.

"I said yes!"

"Damn it Katniss!" I say and the car swerves. The last thing I see is black.

* * *

**Ok, so, incase you don't understand what just happened, I'll tell you. So, Gloss asked Katniss to homecoming, and she said yes. Madge got so upset that she got in a car accident. Sorry for the wait and for the cliffhanger! And please don't forget to check ut my profile page! I have an SYOT that I would love you to submit to!**


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, but here's the chapter finally!_

_Katniss's POV_

I look up, and see a bunch of blood. What has happened? I get up and and walk over to where I see three people lying on the ground on a driveway. Two blondes and a- "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"NO!" I scream. "No! Peeta needs help! "Finnick! Madge! No! Why!"

I shake Peeta, looking for any sign of life. Why did this happen to him. Then, I see Finnick, who looks very injured, and he pushes me over, and I just scream and cry.

"Finnick! You are going to kill him! You can't block his breathing way! Finnick!" I scream, but then see what he is doing. He is giving Peeta CPR. But it isn't working.

"Finnick! What did you do! You can't just colapse like that! Finnick!" I scream, shake him to wake up. He doesn't, so I just pray he is resting and Madge and Peeta are too.

"Wake up! You can't do this!" I pound my fists onto the pavement and bawl. I keep my body close to Peeta's, because I want to cherish these last few moments with him. Then, I see people coming. Everyone who works at the apothacary shop with my mom.

* * *

After examining my injuries, my mother orders me to go sit in the waiting room with my friends. I only ended up having a few cuts and bruises, so I was definitely the least injured.

"Katniss!" Dellys says as she runs over to me. "Are you okay?" The rest of our friends ask.

"I'm fine." I cry. "But I'm nervous about Peeta, Madge and Finnick." I say in tears.

Just then, the door to the waiting room opens, and a nurse comes out. She exhales.

I am very sorry. I have some unfortunate news. Peeta Mellark, Madge Undersea, and Finnick Odair, have not survived."

"AHHHHHHHH!" I scream, cry, and pound the ground. Everyone is hysterically crying. I can not do this any longer. I do not know how I am going to live any longer.

* * *

_AN: Tear. I am so sorry guys! First of all, I know this was really short, but I really am sorry about the whole Peeta, Finnick, and Madge thing dying. I just felt like it was the right timing. You know? Well please review! I hope you liked it! :)_

Just Kidding! Happy April Fools Day! This wasn't a real chapter! They didn't die! Sorry! LOL!


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! So I forgot to announce the 100th reviewer! Congratulations to mellarklover11 for being the 100th reviewer of this story! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please read and review!**

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up in my bedroom, with my mom, Prim, Peeta, Madge, Delly, Johanna, Annie, Finnick and Gale at my side. I was really confused, until I remembered. I was in a car accident. I smiled at my friends.

"Oh my god Kat I was so nervous when Peeta called me telling me the news. I came straight over to your house because I was sure your mom would be giving you better care than anyone else could! Then, when you were sleeping and didn't wake up I got really scared. I left once it got late, but then I came here in the morning before school to check on you. All day I was worrying, well, actually, all of us were, but then I came here immediately after the last bell rang, and so did all these people, and now your awake and Kat I am just so glad your okay!" I smiled. But, not for the reason everyone else thinks I am.

"You and Peeta are talking again?" I asked. That is what made me smile.

"Our personal issues can not come between us in a moment like this. All we cared about was you." Peeta said. There it is. Peeta and his words.

"Thanks Peeta. Madge, are you okay?" I ask.

"Oh, ya, I was fine. Just a few bruises." I smiled at that.

"So, is anyone going to tell me what happened to me?" I said.

"Oh ya. So, nothing major happened, just a pretty large cut on your forearm, so you had to get 14 stitches. You'll be okay." Peeta said. I smiled and said okay.

"Is Gloss going to come over?" I asked, suddenly remebering that I am his date to homecoming. After I said that, I realized no one else knew, except for Madge. Finnick, however, looked like he was in pain or something.

"Um, do you think Kat and I could talk for a few moments alone?" Madge asked, and they left.

"They don't know?" I asked.

"No, they don't know. I, I just couldn't tell them." I am confused now.

"What? Why?"

"Kat, there is someting I think you need to know about." She started, but had to stop because there was a light knock on the door. Madge went over to open it and there was Finnick who walked in and pulled out the chair from my desk.

"Do you mind if I join?" He asked softly.

"Sure Finn."

"Kat, are you dating Gloss?" He asked.

"No, I'm not dating him, but, I am going to homecoming with him." I said and he sighed.

"Katniss, I really don't think thats a good idea. Can you at least tell me why?"

"Well, on my way to math, he asked me if I would, and well, I said yes. He looked kind of cute, and I knew you all really wanted me to go." I explained.

"Katniss, I don't care if you hate me for saying this, but I think on this, I know what is best for you. I overheard Cato talking to Gloss the other day. Gloss said he could get any girl to go to homecoming and dance the final dance with him. Cato didn't think he could, so he challenged him to go with you. I can guarnatee Gloss doesn't really have feelings for you. Sorry, but I think you should go with someone else. You should go with Peeta, or even Gale for that matter. As long as you don't go with Gloss. Can you promise me that?" He asks.

"I don't know. Like, I believe you, but I just don't know why he would do such a thing." I try to comprehend.

"He's a player. That's why. Tomorrow, when we go to school, you have to tell him no Katniss." He says.

"Fine." I sigh.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"So Madge, how do I do this? Can you help me practice?" I ask.

"Sure. So, pretend I am Gloss. Tell me what you think you should say."

"Gloss, I'm sorry, but, I don't think we should go to homecoming together anymore."

"Why not?" Madge, or Gloss says.

"Well, I don't think you and I would be good together. We have totally different personalities." I explain.

"That was perfect Katniss. Now go march up to his lunch table and tell him how you feel!" She says and gives me a little push in his direction.

When I get to is table, Cato looks me up and down, and then smiles and nods his head at me. I roll my eyes at him, and put my attention towards Gloss.

"Hey Gloss, we need to talk." I say firmly.

He gets up from his seat and we walk a few feet away.

"What's with the attitude, babe?" He asks.

"Gloss. I am not going to go homecoming with you." I state.

"Woah, why not babe?" He asks.

"Because I don't want to. That is why." I say and march away.

"How did it go?" Madge asks.

"I think I scared him, but oh well." I say and we laugh.

**So, I'm sorry about the last chapter! But this one was the real one! I know I haven't been that good with updating, but I get out of school around the 20th of June, so I will be updating more often. Last summer I didn't update often because I was literally like reading those really long fanfictions for like twelve hours a day. So, since I read most of the long ones by now, I will spend more time writing this summer! Thank you for hanging in there and continuing to read! I appreciate it!**


End file.
